The Family - Native American Cancer Education for Survivors (NACES) project is a collaborative effort among Native American Cancer Initiatives, Inc., Native American Cancer Research and OCEAN Consulting. NACES is an ongoing, interactive, web-based supportive education intervention. Although the site is designed for Native Americans with cancer, many Native family members without cancer use the NACES website and have requested additional information specific to their needs as family members and caregivers of those with cancer. The Specific Aim of this Phase I SBIR project is to create a prototype and use it to establish the technical merit and feasibility of developing a web-based, multimedia education and support product for family members of Native American cancer patients. The product, a complement to the highly successful NACES program, will be an interactive, engaging and culturally appropriate web-based product designed to meet the specific information and support needs of Native Americans who have a family member with cancer. Project objectives are: (1) Develop an interactive "Family NACES" education intervention prototype in storyboard format. (2) Evaluate the "Family NACES" education storyboard prototype in five diverse geographic/cultural regions to determine the (a) cultural appropriateness of the content;and (b) technological ease- of-use and format;(3) Evaluate the target populations'satisfaction with and acceptance of the "Family NACES" prototype. Focus group, individual interview and pilot test data will be collected through the use of an Audience Response System. The data will be used to incorporate user feedback into the design, content development and identification of commercial opportunities for the distribution of the product. The ultimate goal of the Family-NACES project is to develop a product that will provide access to accurate information for family members of Native American cancer patients to dispel myths and misinformation and provide help and support for coping with needs and demands of caring for a family member with cancer. Full development and a detailed strategic plan for the commercialization of the Family-NACES product will be pursued in a Phase II SBIR application. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Family-Native American Cancer Education for Survivors SBIR Phase I proposal addresses two of NCI's 2009 key strategic objectives: (1) Improve the quality of life for cancer patients, survivors, and their families (2) Overcome cancer health disparities. American Indians and Alaska Natives continue to suffer the poorest survival from "all cancers combined" than any other racial group. The impact of this disparity is not isolated to those diagnosed with the disease but causes physical, spiritual, psychosocial and financial impact on family members who may be themselves at increased risk for the disease. The proposed Family-NACES project will result in a web-based product that will provide access to accurate, culturally relevant information for family members of Native American cancer patients to dispel myths and misinformation and provide help and support for coping with needs and demands of caring for a family member with cancer.